Camino de sombras
by LeilaXD
Summary: Aún está lejos. Y aún no sabe nada de ella. En medio del viaje de búsqueda hacia la persona que más anhela, Marco enferma de gravedad. Angustiado, deberá encontrar primero una cura antes de que sus energías se agoten. El poco tiempo que le queda se acortará aún más cuando descubra que existen fuerzas oscuras dispuestas a impedir que llegue a su meta [AU] [Starco]
1. Preludio

**DISCLAIMER:** Star vs. The Forces Of Evil no me pertenece. La serie y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y Disney.

* * *

 _ **Camino de sombras:**_

 ** _-Preludio-_**

* * *

 _El demonio parecía haber estado aguardando por él. Desde la altura que ofrecía el trono hecho de huesos, lo contemplaba sonriente aunque su mirada estaba lejos de ser simpática. Marco se estremeció un poco, pero no se dejó acobardar por la situación: si necesitaba un favor por parte de él, debía actuar con impavidez._

 _\- Aunque finjas no estarlo, sé perfectamente que estás desesperado… de otro modo no estarías aquí. -habló el rey del Inframundo, con tono que salpicaba una odiosa sorna._

 _Marco se enfureció, pero no dejó que aquella vehemente emoción lo arrastrara a un error. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo por ese encuentro. Tomó aire, y tratando de mantener su tranquilidad, se quitó la chaqueta bajo la cual no tenía ninguna prenda de ropa._

 _Por primera vez en su vida de negociante pernicioso, Tom Lucitor sintió apabullada su soberbia y una piedra de conmoción alteró el lago de cinismo que conformaba su mente. El aspecto de aquel chico le traía recuerdos que lo arrastraban a las memorias que creía haber enterrado: su torso y brazos, adulterados por una delgadez que hacía resaltar los huesos, estaban cubiertos de palidez y manchas grises. Su rostro, ahora sin capucha que lo ensombreciera, también estaba perturbadoramente lívido y asperjado de aquellos siniestros tonos grisáceos. Si no fuera por sus ojos que aún conservaban las llamas tan características de una juventud que no quería morir sin resistir, Tom hubiera jurado que era un muerto levantado de su tumba. Y aquello lo turbaba mucho, sobre todo porque sabía que aquellas máculas pronto serían oscuras como la noche… y entonces ya sería demasiado tarde._

 _-Ya veo-pudo decir, tratando de conservar la calma, pero su voz, lejos de poseer el mismo tono que tenía habitualmente, salió ahogada y algo temblorosa._

 _-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?-inquirió Marco, notando esa perturbación en la actitud de Tom que, lejos de alegrarlo, le predijo lo que ya sospechaba: que lo que tenía era grave._

 _Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que el demonio trato de recuperar la compostura mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a otra parte que no fuera en donde estuviera Marco; y en donde éste último se sentía incómodo de exhibir la mitad de su cuerpo a un rey que no le dio muchas esperanzas de que su estado mejorara._

 _-Será difícil-contestó finalmente, mientras se levantaba de su trono y comenzaba a caminar algo nervioso por la sala lujosa de su castillo-. Diría yo que no puedo ayudarte mucho en esto…_

 _Marco frunció el ceño en respuesta, sin poder fingir su desazón._

 _-¿Es decir que vine hasta aquí por… nada?_

 _-Ya te lo dije: esto es difícil-contestó Tom, tan molesto como ese humano que tenía en frente-. Ni siquiera sé si estará en mis manos… Es más complicado de lo que crees, ¿sí?_

 _El tono nervioso ya evidenciable del demonio le reveló a Marco que aquel ser odioso sí tenía las herramientas para hacerlo… pero, por alguna razón, había una renuencia que le impedía negociar con él para encontrar una solución. Tom no se había equivocado al decirle que estaba desesperado, más allá del trasfondo de dominación que quería ejercer el demonio sobre él... pero la desesperación, en casos como ese, no le quitaba sentido lógico y apreciación de detalles. Había pasado por muchas situaciones de estrés, de humillaciones que superaban a esa, por lo cual ya había sabido entrenar el manejo de emociones. Además, el joven había ido preparado para confrontar aquella circunstancia en donde haría un eterno pacto con el rey de los demonios; había averiguado sobre él hasta conocerlo a través de los demás y preparar las cartas para tirar sobre la mesa._

 _En ese instante, lo único que pasó por su cabeza, fue un río de conjeturas que ayudarían a juntar las piezas desparramadas del rompecabezas. S_ _i el rey Lucitor no tenía nada en sus manos para ayudarlo, contemplando su fama de descarado y soberbio, debió haber sentenciado con el mismo tono sarcástico que lo suyo no tenía solución. En vez de echarlo cortando tajantemente su última esperanza, lo que hizo fue quitársela de otra manera: con nervios que delataban su gravedad... como si hubiera sido cercano a algo parecido, como alguien que está viendo un reflejo de una memoria que no quiere evocar. En base a eso, se le ocurrieron dos posibilidades. La primera era, teniendo una rápida corazonada según los datos rápidos que había sacado con anterioridad, que Tom ya conocía de qué se trataba su enfermedad, que había mantenido mucha proximidad con de alguien que ya la había padecido (a juzgar por su reacción angustiosa, una persona muy cercana a él)._

 _La otra posibilidad que se le ocurrió era que el rey Lucitor era, en realidad, alguien demasiado sensible como para soportar los síntomas visibles de su padecimiento. Pero aquella inclinaba su balanza hacia el lado más improbable, pues Marco conocía a muchas personas cercanas al soberano del Inframundo, y las características de insolente y desvergonzado siempre estaban presentes en quienes lo mencionaban._

 _Así que, aferrándose a la primera posibilidad, concluyó que tenía que sacar ventaja de la debilidad de Tom y, por más cruel que sonara eso, no le importaba tanto como el método que tenía que utilizar para llegar a su objetivo. Recordó que Janna, una de las que le había ayudado a prepararse para ir al Inframundo, le dijo que el demonio poseía un talón de Aquiles que le ganaba a cualquier aversión, pero que Marco también se resistía a utilizar a su favor… porque se trataba de_ ella _. Se trataba de la mismísima razón por la que estaba ahí, rogando por encontrar un medio para sanar el sufrimiento que lo azotaba cada día, para encontrar un alivio a su cuerpo dolorido y un elixir para recuperar la energía que moría poco a poco. Aquella persona a la que iba a poner en riesgo, era el mismo motivo por el que estaba allí. Si su cuerpo convaleciente no recuperaba energía, no podría buscarla y, por ende, jamás encontrarla._

 _Sin embargo, también pensó que podría utilizar la debilidad de Tom y no a la persona que la causaba. Quizás, pensó, si tenía la valentía de engañar a Tom, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: volver a su vida normal, y volver a oír aquella voz que tanto anhelaba y que tan lejos estaba en aquellos momentos de angustia. Aquello no lo dejaba exento de problemas, pero fue la única solución rápida que cayó en su mente. Lo primero era curarse... luego, en el curso del peligroso viaje, pensaría en la manera de salir del estrecho túnel que le ofrecían las posiblidades. Además había pasado por circunstancias peores, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por otra más que ya cobraba un tinte insignificante para él._

 _-Te pagaré con algo muy valioso… Más que riquezas, más que cualquier cosa que desees en este mundo-quebró el silencio, finalmente. Sabía que mentir era tirarse a un abismo donde su destino era incierto, pero era también la única puerta que se le abría hacia su búsqueda._

 _El rey Lucitor no pudo más que reírse burlonamente de él, mermando el desasosiego que había sentido hacía un momento._

 _-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que más quiero en el mundo?_

 _-Sí lo sé-continuó Marco, con el arriesgado juego casi tanto o más peligroso que la Ruleta Rusa: una mala elección, y no habría vuelta atrás en su falla-, porque yo la conocí… Y sé que la estás buscando. Puedo decirte en dónde en dónde está. Pero, antes de revelar en dónde se encuentra, necesito que busques la manera de socorrerme con esto…_

 _Tom sintió un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda, e hizo que sus pies se pegaran como las virutas de metal a un imán gigante. Si él sabía de_ ella _… entonces haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo. Pero, quizás, aquella persona de la que le hablaba no se trataba de la que él más deseaba. Pensó que Marco era incapaz de saber su nombre, hasta que esta conjetura se contradijo cuando éste insistió:_

 _-Puedo darte el paradero de Star Butterfly. Sabré decirte en dónde está._

 _Entonces su mente se nubló, los obstáculos se alejaron… Y terminó sucumbiendo y cayendo en la esperanza que había perdido hacía años. Aquel nombre no era más que una pila de letras si quien lo pronunciaba no era capaz de encontrar su valor. Quien se escondía detrás de esas palabras, detrás de esa pronunciación, era una criatura capaz de desmoronar a Tom. Incluso si Marco padecía aquella enfermedad que turbaba su mente, el nombre de_ ella _eran los ligeros rayos de sol albos que penetraban con suavidad en sus ojos... pero que también eran capaces de enceguecer por más dulces que fueran. Eran capaces de atenuar los turbios sentimientos que lo avasallaban, pero también eran capaces de acaparar demasiado la atención sin poder mirar cuán riesgosos eran los costados._

 _Reflexionó un poco antes de tomar su decisión. El asunto del padecimiento de Marco había sido algo muy inquietante, y era cierto también que no tenía demasiadas ladrillos como para construir un muro que evitara la ola de síntomas que el muchacho tenía que sufrir día a día. Pero el hecho de que él supiera de Star, lo forzaba a encontrar un desenlace para aquella historia de la enfermedad. Por otra parte: ¿qué tal si ese miserable humano era capaz de estar mintiéndole?. No. No dejó que aquella sorpresa lo descolocara. Él era Tom Lucitor, una de las criaturas más peligrosas, nadie estaba en condiciones -y menos esa criatura convaleciente- de enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Si él sabía algo de Star Butterfly, era porque ésta última tenía un vínculo con Marco y, seguramente, lo había conducido a él. No dejó que los celos que lo invadieron al pensar que ella había sacrificado su misterioso paradero por ese imbécil endeble lo exasperaran, pensó que sería mejor resolver esos asuntos secundarios luego._

 _Decidido a cumplir un trato que, a diferencia de los otros, tambaleaba en su destino, extendió su mano al humano que tenía en frente._

 _-Entonces acepto-dijo, mientras su mano era atravesada por llamas etéreas-. Trato hecho._

 _Marco estrechó aquella mano huesuda, un poco penitente por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero con la ilusión potenciada, pensó en que pronto volvería a verla… y se arrepentiría de estar arrepentido como en esos momentos._

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal? He decidido probar con la escritura en un longfic. Éste AU tiene poco y nada de la historia de Star vs. the Forces of Evil, sólo tomaré algunos elementos y conceptos de la serie, pero quiero darle un toque más dramático y materializar la historia que se venía gestando desde hacía muchísimo en mi cabeza. Éste es sólo un atisbo, y espero que les haya gustado (lamento que haya transcurrido de manera muy corta, soy un poco novata en estos temas de escribir xd).

Pronto continuaré.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER:** Star vs. The Forces Of Evil no me pertenece. La serie y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y Disney.

* * *

 _ **Camino de sombras:**_

 _ **-Capítulo I-**_

* * *

No fue el aliento suave que el verano sopló en su piel ni la hierba que acariciaba su rostro lo que la devolvió a la consciencia. Había algo distinto en el aire, como si una magia extraña pero familiar le hiciera perder su ligereza hasta volver su textura similar al de la arenilla de la playa. Sus párpados se erguieron y en sus ojos se proyectó el pasto meneándose de un lado para el otro de forma apacible, de un color verde tan vivo que enceguecía. Inmediatamente tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo, pues tanta luz entrando de golpe era sentir la sensación de miles de alfileres penetrando en sus pupilas.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz fue el detonante que terminó de arrastrarla a la realidad. El hecho de estar poco acostumbrada a la claridad le hizo pensar que había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente en ese lugar y, de hecho, consideró que quizás no estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado por última vez. Impulsada como un resorte, se sentó de golpe para mirar a su alrededor: el paisaje que se extendía ante ella era un claro cubierto por un tapiz de césped tan característico del verano, y que terminaba en un montón de abedules y coníferas hasta llenar el horizonte. Era el mismo lugar que le reflejaba el cuadro de su memoria, pero pintado con pinceles distintos. Pero la desemejanza no dejaba obnubilar el cuadro de la verdad: estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se desvaneció, aquella trágica tarde. Incluso la roca con la que se había tropezado estaba en el mismo lugar.

Sin embargo, una inquietud angustiosa la dominó por completo ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado para que aquel mismo sitio en el que se encontraba se viera distinto a la última vez? La última vez, si la cascada de recuerdos que derramaba la memoria sobre su conciencia era certera, ella había estado corriendo aterrorizada mientras todo se quemaba y la vida se evaporaba ante sus ojos. Ahora, lo que veía era distinto… Incluso se dio cuenta de aquel detonante que la había traído de vuelta a la conciencia, algo que superaba aquella visión tan confusa de la vida en las hojas de los árboles y en la hierba que la había confortado durante su período de síncope: era un zumbido conocido, pero cubierto del polvo y las telarañas del olvido.

-El canto de los pájaros-murmuró asombrada.

Todos sabían que el canto de los pájaros no sonaba desde hacía tiempo, y que sólo viviría en las reminiscencias de quienes habían tenido la oportunidad de oír y apreciar sus detalles. Sin embargo ahí estaba de vuelta, claro, dando aún más vida al paisaje que se suponía que debía estar muerto.

Y de vuelta regresaba ese malestar causado por la inquietud, lejos de alegrarse de que el fuego no hiciera estragos con los árboles. Había algo mucho más trascendental en esos momentos que capturaba su atención y era la pregunta de cuánto tiempo había estado ausente, cuán largo había sido su lapso de desmayo mientras todo seguía girando y funcionando a su alrededor. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar qué les habría sucedido a todos, si estarían bien… o estarían muertos. Si habrían pasado años, o quizás eso era sólo un producto de su desesperada imaginación para fingir que las cosas seguían bien cuando la realidad demostraba lo contrario.

Se levantó de donde estaba para comprobar de qué se trataba todo aquello, si de verdad había pasado un tiempo o si sólo se trataba de una treta ingeniosa de su creatividad para no devolverla a un escenario que quizás ella no podría soportar. Eso último la hizo sonreír, pensando en lo ridículo que era: había soportado tantas situaciones que implicaban demasiado sufrimiento, ¿qué más horrible podía ser todo como para que ella misma tuviera que engañarse con un sueño en donde la tranquilidad era el trasfondo que más inquietaba? Tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para descartar el hecho de que fuera un sueño o alguna alucinación.

Debía pensar un poco más en preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado para que El Bosque reviviera todo lo que habitaba en él, incluyendo a los pájaros y su constante río de melodías azarosas que expresaban cómo la savia cálida llenaba y recorría los troncos de los árboles. Lo más posible era que habían pasado muchos meses... años, quizás. Años dormida bajo el fuerte efecto de un golpe en su cabeza. Pensó que se trataba de un mal chiste, una ridiculez, pero era la idea más sensata que se le cruzaba por su cabeza. El velo que cubría a la vitalidad del Bosque terminó por caerse, y entonces todo se volvió siniestro. Hasta el canto de los pájaros le molestaba y asustaba.

Comenzó a mirar su cuerpo, para ver cuánta juventud le había quitado el tiempo, cuánta adolescencia y adultez tuvo que sacarle El Bosque para que se viera lleno de vida nuevamente. Pero lo que vio la descolocó por completo: sus manos tersas, a pesar de estar repletas de raspones y suciedad, denotaban que no había signo de envejecimiento en su cuerpo. Le sorprendió tener las mismas lastimaduras frescas en donde su piel blanca estaba al descubierto, se encontraban en el mismo estado en que las recordaba. Incluso la venda que recordó ponerse para cubrir el tajo que se había hecho en la muñeca estaba intacta, idéntica. No había señal alguna de que su cuerpo hubiese estado afectado por alguna lluvia, lo cual no tenía sentido porque el verde que la rodeaba tenía que haber sido causado también por lluvias torrenciales… y las lluvias torrenciales también eran una muestra de que el tiempo había pasado a su alrededor mientras ella estuvo desmayada. Pero esa conjetura se tensaba hasta romperse en dos cuando vía sus lastimaduras y vendajes sin estropearse.

-Es como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer-susurró, estupefacta y sin comprender cómo era que esos detalles importantes se hubieran escapado de su atención.

Irritada por la falta de sentido que tenía todo lo que le estaba pasando, se levantó con dificultad de donde estaba y decidió encaminarse a un sitio cercano que iba a darle una respuesta más concreta. Sus piernas dolientes no respondían al apuro que tenía en su interior por llegar rápido y poder tener -de una vez por todas- una idea clara de lo que le estaba sucediendo. El ambiente comenzó a cobrar cierto tono oscuro cuando, mientras tomaba un atajo entre los árboles, las ramas y las raíces se complotaron para dificultarle su trayecto y hacerlo más penoso aún. Sin embargo, las pocas fuerzas y paciencia que le quedaban se encargaron de reprimir lo más que pudieron la impotencia que se anudaba en su garganta: si tenía que averiguar por qué todo ese sitio había mutado sin ella, debía sublevarse contra todas las fuerzas negativas que brotaban del suelo.

Al abrirse otro claro frente a sus ojos, corrió esperanzada hacia lo que ella creía que le daría respuestas… pero lo único que obtuvo fue un torrente más de confusiones. En el Gran Espejo, una enorme extensión de agua estancada tendida en el claro más grande que ofrecía El Bosque, su reflejo delataba lo que ya sabía: su rostro lívido que marcaba más las ojeras delatadoras de su cansancio; su cabello corto, negro y fino que fácilmente se levantaba junto a la ventisca; sus grandes ojos del color del estanque, con la llama de la vida a punto de sofocarse; sus eternos estigmas en el rostro, delatadores de la sangre maldita que corría por sus venas, apenas cubiertos por el poco maquillaje que le quedaba… Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba.

-No lo entiendo… ¡Maldita sea, no lo entiendo!-exclamó, dejándose avasallar por la impotencia que tanto quiso bloquear con la esperanza que ya había perdido.

Juró querer volver al día en que todo se consumaba por el fuego, pues al menos aquella vez tuvo un saber de la situación que ahora no tenía. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, socavando explicaciones que ya no le quedaban para dar, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos. Pensó que nada era peor que sentirse desnudada por algo que ni siquiera atinaba a descubrirse como tal, era como ser atacada en una oscuridad sin que nada pudiera hacer al respecto, pues su fuerza era menor y el terror de no saber nada se sujetaba a ella como un ácaro sediento de sangre.

No obstante, un sonido de muchas voces hizo que pudiera librarse un poco de aquellos pensamientos ominosos a algo que, en realidad, le resultó más aterrador. Esos gritos, que podían ser oídos claramente como una expresión de júbilo y alegría, le resultaron familiares y no porque conociera a los sujetos que estaban festejando por alguna razón, sino porque las voces deformadas y desfiguradas delataban a qué especie pertenecían: monstruos. Eso también le trajo a la memoria que estaba cerca de La Frontera, por ende, también aquello le advertía a qué clase de peligro se exponía. Tenía que correr, y mientras más lejos, mejor. Sin embargo, mientras se perdía entre los árboles y malezas, una extraña sensación le susurraba que no debía hacerlo. Pensó que no debía prestar demasiada atención a esa curiosidad que brotaba de la parte más recóndita de su caletre, era mejor ocultarse antes de que sus marcas en el rostro se descubrieran del todo, pero no dejó de preguntarse por qué los monstruos tenían un motivo para alegrarse. Sólo hubo un ser monstruoso al que fue cercana y sólo un hecho era motivo de semejante regocijo para ellos… Pero era imposible, pues aquel hecho por el cual fueron dignos de alegrarse había sucedido hacía tres años. Un escalofrío causado por una mezcla entre el más amargo repudio y la tristeza que no quería volver a sentir se apoderó de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera a desparramar su distracción al exterior. Lo único que debía hacer en ese momento era actuar. Y una vez a salvo, podría cavilar y pensar. Mimetizarse con el verde que brotaba de todas partes era su prioridad en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

* * *

Verano en Echo Creek. Las veredas verdes y floreadas. El sol radiante. Los pájaros llenando el silencio con sus alegres cantos.

Nadie en la calle. Silencio. Ningún niño jugando en los parques. Silencio. Ninguna pareja joven paseando de la mano por las veredas. Silencio. Ningún anciano sentado en el patio delantero de su casa, disfrutando de la fresca sombra. Silencio.

Silencio total en Echo Creek.

* * *

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

* * *

 _«Jackie Lynn Thomas… Ella es… Es como… ¿Cómo es ella?...»_

Sobraban en su cabeza motivos por el cual su corazón sentía un eterno palpitar al verla. En ese sentido, su corazón era claro como un cristal y cálido como los rayos del alba que se filtraban por su ventana… Pero una pared muy grande impedía volcar sus sentimientos sobre la hoja en blanco que descansaba desde hacía rato sobre su escritorio, corriendo el riesgo de convertirse en uno de los muchos bollos de papel que desbordaban el bote de basura que se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo resumir las razones de su enamoramiento en hojas de papel, cuando en realidad podría escribir infinitas páginas sobre ello? Quizás podría limitarse en su piel bronceada que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos color verde menta, haciendo que éstos parecieran dos joyas invaluables sobre el arena de una playa.

 _«¡Eso es! Jackie es como la playa. Apacible, cálida y hermosa»_

Una playa solitaria cuyas olas se sacudían con grandeza. Solitaria porque no cualquiera podía habitarla. Sólo pocos podían disfrutar la suavidad de la fina arena mojada, del agua fresca en un día con sol sol abrasador, del murmullo de las palmeras bajo el encanto de la brisa veraniega... Él no podía entrar en ella y pasear sus pies descalzos sobre el agua, ni sentarse sobre el arena para mirar el cielo claro... Porque él no era digno de ella.

-No-se dijo, enojado, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su silla-. Si le escribo esto, pareceré un perdedor.

Se rascó la nuca con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo por descubrir el centro del problema: lo que Jackie pensara de él, de Marco Díaz. Eran de dos mundos distintos, ella del agua y él del aceite. Ella no se sacaba las notas más altas, él tenía el mejor promedio de la escuela; ella hacía amigos todos los días de su vida, a él le costaba horrores hacer amigos; ella solía ir a fiestas de música estridente, a él le gustaba leer libros plácidamente bajo la sombra de los árboles; ella andaba en skate y era excelente en los deportes, él era un imán para los balones en las clases de gimnasia... Y Marco podría haber seguido todo el día, nombrando y enumerando las diferencias, esos clichés dignos de una novela juvenil en donde la chica popular era inalcanzable a los ojos del chico perdedor. Realmente aquel enamoramiento enterrado en el silencio por la vergüenza se asemejaba -hasta se igualaba- con una historia típica de romance para adolescentes.

Pero Marco sabía la dura verdad escondida bajo toda esa ilusión de que su historia se igualara a las de las de aquellas viejas y trilladas novelas: él vivía en el mundo real. Sabía perfectamente que Jackie lo registraba, pero no lograba hacer que el interés moviera aquellos ojos verdes hacia los suyos porque era él mismo el obstáculo que impedía derribar aquella pared invisible -pero tangible- que los separaba. Todo dependía de él, y ese era el problema. El problema era que él debía tomar la iniciativa, esforzarse porque Jackie naturalmente no se fijaba en sujetos como él. Y eso le molestaba, como así también lo hacía sumergir en un pantano pegajoso de pánico. Pensó que la mirada de ella sobre la de él era ese pantano que lo cubría, lo asfixiaba, lo enmudecía, lo acaparaba hasta casi matarlo. Sólo debía encontrar esa forma de solidificar aquel barro líquido para no zozobrar sobre él y poder caminar con seguridad hacia la entrada de aquella playa de sus sueños.

Justamente por aquella última razón era que Marco trataba de verter sus sentimientos en una carta. El solo imaginarse a sí mismo declararse a Jackie en persona lo aterraba por completo, en primer lugar porque no sabría con qué palabras justas debía comenzar, y en segundo lugar porque no estaba seguro de que sirviera de mucho. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas estaría en un tren, dejando atrás a Echo Creek... por un largo, largo tiempo.

El solo pensar en eso hizo que el muchacho se entristeciera. Eran incontables las veces en la que el estómago se retorcía de miedo y aflicción a causa de su decisión. No era un buen momento para dejar atrás a la ciudad que lo había mecido hasta convertirse casi en un hombre. De hecho, no era la ciudad la que lo había visto simplemente crecer, era que Echo Creek lo había hecho crecer en todos los sentidos ¿Por qué existía, entonces, aquel anhelo tan fuerte por abandonarla? Si dejaba atrás Echo Creek, también dejaba atrás su casa, su escuela, sus padres y a sus amigos. Y de hecho, era por éstos últimos que había dado el puntapié para aceptar aquella beca para estudiar en Mewni y abandonar el molde en donde había estado tan cómodo todos esos años.

Y no. No estaba tan seguro de su decisión si lo pensaba y lo repensaba. Tampoco era un buen momento para hacerlo. Los tiempos eran difíciles, el toque de queda cada día se acortaba más y más, y cada día había más tragedias. Las pérdidas eran naturalizadas y fáciles de aceptar sólo si eran cercanas pero ajenas a su círculo de seres queridos... Pero había tenido que soportar la congoja que significaba vivir en carne propia una tragedia, con el vacío enorme que significó para él y el peso que dejó ese vacío en su espalda. No había sido trabajo fácil aceptar el dolor eterno que suponía el no ver jamás a esa persona especial. Tampoco había sido sencillo que la furia contra aquellos asesinos que causaban náuseas no se apoderaran de él. Aún le costaba recordar sin llorar... y recordar sin tener miedo. Era casi imposible, pues temía por la vida de todos. Dejarlos atrás era como una traición, él iba a progresar mientras dejaba miseria y poca paz detrás de sus pisadas.

No obstante, su mismísimo padre le había dicho que tenía que ir. Mewni era la única oportunidad que tenía para poder tener un estudio superior...y entonces, poder buscar una forma de acabar con aquellos seres desagradables que, como un caudal siniestro y con olor a ruina, arrastraban consigo a muchas vidas de personas inocentes. Sólo debían aguantar unos años, y entonces él podría buscar un descubrimiento, colaborar de alguna forma para acabar con esa horda de homicidas. Sólo esa razón lo animaba a irse, pero con la promesa de volver. Lamentaba muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba el no haberse preparado mejor para confesarle su amor a Jackie. Era un poco tarde, sí. Pero se había dado a sí mismo la oportunidad de buscar otro camino, más largo y con más tropiezos pero con la misma meta. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y aún no había podido escribir nada. Maldijo no haber podido recoger el correo antes, pues podría haberse enterado antes de que la Academia de la ciudad más importante buscaba alumnos impecables para que tuvieran la posibilidad de estudiar allí.

El sonido del golpeteo contra la puerta de su cuarto lo sobresaltó, y lo arrastró lejos del mundo de sus pensamientos. Supuso que se trataba de su padre, que era quien había apoyado su decisión con más entusiasmo, pero se equivocó: se trataba de su madre. Era poco habitual que ella golpeara la puerta de esa manera tan brusca, además de que viniera sorpresivamente. Su mamá no solía molestarlo cuando se encerraba en su alcoba y cuando lo hacía, se limitaba a llamarlo del otro lado. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía una situación diferente que escapaba a las necesidades de Marco, por lo que éste último supuso que algo grave había pasado para que ella tuviera un gesto descolocado que desfiguraba por completo su rostro. No lucía para nada bien, parecía como si el suelo la hubiese desprovisto del color de su piel y el brillo de sus ojos. Parecía una imitación de su alegre madre, un mal reflejo de ella.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó preocupado-¿Sucede algo?

-Ven abajo. Ahora mismo-se limitó a decir, para luego ir de prisa escaleras abajo hacia el living. Pero Marco ni siquiera pudo seguirle el paso-¡Vamos!

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, pues la curiosidad y el temor por alguna otra desgracia lo condujo rápidamente hacia donde su mamá lo había llamado. Y todo se confirmó cuando vio la misma deformidad por la turbación en el rostro de su padre y, como una epidemia que se extendía en aquella sala de la casa de los Díaz, Marco también adoptó ese semblante de terror. La noticia proveniente del televisor ya había impactado en el muchacho bajo el trágico titular del noticiero, pero en un principio no supo asimilarla sino que sólo escuchaba una serie de zumbidos que poco a poco fueron tomando forma. Era imposible, como si todo aquello fuer ajeno a su mundo, proveniente de otra dimensión en donde todo era catastrófico... pero no. Poco a poco iba digiriendo todo, iba tomando forma y quedaba claro que aquella noticia de última hora era cierta.

 _-...esos son los únicos detalles que tenemos, lamentablemente no podemos contar con móviles ahora que nos den más información al respecto. Reiteramos. La conmoción atraviesa a Mewni: la reina Moon Buttlerfly ha aparecido asesinada. Se sospecha que..._

Y la periodista alterada seguía hablando y hablando. Pero todos sabían qué había sucedido en realidad.

-Las _sombras_ -murmuró la Sra. Díaz, tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

-Parece que Mewni no es tan segura, después de todo-pudo murmurar el muchacho, mirando los ojos llorosos de su madre y la mirada aún aturdida de su padre.

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Para quienes leyeron el preludio, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Para la persona que se quedó con dudas sobre la enfermedad de Marco mostrada anteriormente, quisiera aclararle que pronto se sabrá :)

Quise aprovechar el estreno de los nuevos episodios, que hasta ahora me están pareciendo muy buenos y super interesantes. Y bueno, explorar un poco el tiempo presente en mi fanfic, no tanto el futuro como en el preludio así que no veremos nada relacionado con él hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos.

Gracias a quienes leyeron! Espero que les haya gustado, y que no les haya parecido tan aburrido. Espero publicar pronto, y empezar con la parte interesante de la historia.


End file.
